Konoha's Bird of Flame
by Hylian Mage
Summary: War is coming. War not only between humans and mutants, but also between mutants and the Apocalypse. The son of Jean Grey and Scottt Summers becomes the new host for the Phoenix Force and the cosmic being deems it necessary for the child to learn the art of war... to become a killer. What better place than a world full of ninja? Yes I know, summary sucks, but give it a chance!


**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people!**

**Gin: *yawn* Hi.**

**Rancess: Greetings.**

**Melchior: ...**

**HM: Melchior? You ok?**

**Melchior: Hmm? Oh, yes, quite. *turns away***

**Others: *shrug***

**HM: Well then, so yes, this is yet **_**another **_**story that I've been thinking of for awhile.**

**Gin: Great... Rancess, get... the **_**stuff**_**.**

**Rancess: *sighs and leaves***

**HM: *oblivious* I know, I know, there are other stories I need to work on and haven't updated in awhile, such as RTS, ICT, and YAWP. Though I do want to thank those who favorited/followed me/my stories, I want to also tell you not to lose hope! I **_**will**_** update these stories and they **_**will **_**be awesome! So, without further ado, let us begin this tale!**

**Chapter I: A Flaming Entrance**

It was nighttime in Westchester, New York. A large building stood sentinel amidst a forest. This building was 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters', a haven for mutant kind across the country. Mutant children, and some adults, who sought refuge from the prejudice of the human race came here, to hone their abilities and live a life free of hate.

Inside one of the mansion's many rooms, a couple was resting from the events of the day. One, a beautiful woman with flaming red hair and fair skin. The other, a young man with tanned skin and well built. The woman was Jean Summers nee Grey, also known by her moniker: Phoenix. The man's name was Scott Summers, Jean's husband and codenamed: Cyclops. Both Jean and Scott were members of the Superhero team known as: The X-Men. Jean had the powers of telepathy and telekinesis, and was one of the more powerful mutants. Scott had the ability to shoot concussive beams from his eyes. However, he couldn't control his powers fully and had to keep his eyes covered.

A room that adjoined theirs was remodeled into a nursery. It was painted like a blue sky with white, fluffy clouds and exotic birds that flew freely. The floor was carpeted with brown fabric and a small changing table stood next to a window. The moon's beams fell upon the crib against the far wall. The crib had blue sheets and a mobile with birds hung above it. Inside, Jean's and Scott's son Jonathon slept soundly. He took more after his mother than his father, with a shock of red hair upon his head and fair skin.

In Jean's and Scott's room, something stirred within Jean, causing her to groan and turn to her side. Her lips parted and a small ball of brilliant flame exited her mouth. The ball of flame flew through the air, past the ajar door, and into Jonathon's crib. The ball of flame hovered over the sleeping babe for a moment, and then shot into his mouth. The baby's form was surrounded by flames for a moment, but then dissipated. The process continued a few more times, the ball of flames growing bigger and bigger, until a column of flames was expelled from Jean's mouth and into her son. Once the last of the flames left Jean and entered into Jonathon, everything became still.

Suddenly, things in the room began to shake and be thrown of their own accord. The noise woke Jonathon, who began to wail loudly. His red blanket wrapped tighter around him and the crying babe began to float over the crib. Jean and Scott were woken up by Jonathon's crying and headed to his nursery. Jonathon's body was coated in flames and concealed him from view.

The parents walked into the room and were immediately jolted fully awake as they saw what was happening. Jean's eyes lit up a pink color and attempted to pull her baby out of the flames while Scott grabbed a fire extinguisher and tried to put out the flames. Jean tried with all her might, but something was pushing her back, a mind as strong as her own. She sent a telepathic message to the inhabitants of the mansion and continued her attempts to pull her child out.

Bobby Drake, or, Iceman, was the first to enter the nursery. He shot beams of pure cold ice at the flames to try and put them out. Charles Xavier wheeled in and tried to pierce the mind of the kidnapper. The changing table was lifted and was tossed at the X-Men. Scott shot it with his optic beams and grabbed the fire extinguisher once more. Logan, the Wolverine, raced into the room and headed straight to the heart of the fire. He was tossed back by an invisible force into Scott and both fell to the floor dazed. The flames then began to take a form, a form Jean was all too familiar with. The fire took the image of a bird and the X-Men's eyes widened as the blood drained from Jean's and Scott's faces. The bird's head faced them and released a terrible screech that told them to back off. Jonathon's unharmed form was seen cradled in the bird's talons and the bird nuzzled him with its beak.

The Phoenix Force wrapped its flaming wings in an embrace around the boy and released another mighty shriek. Then, in a flash of light and flame, it vanished, along with Jonathon.

Jean let out a mighty wail as she saw the space her son once occupied empty. She sank to her knees and sobbed into her hands, her red hair falling over her shoulders. Scott knelt next to his heartbroken wife and wrapped her in an embrace. The other X-Men had expressions of guilt on their faces as well. Charles had his head lowered, eyes closed in thought. Somehow, he didn't know how, but he knew that Jonathon would be seen again, one day.

_o_

_¥Konohagakure no Sato/Village Hidden in the Leaves¥_

The night was still in Konoha. Shinobi watchmen gazed vigilantly towards the horizon lest they be under attack by enemy forces. Rebuilding work was well underway, with almost a quarter of the village rebuilt after the attack by the Kyuubi no Yokou, the Nine-Tailed Fox and most powerful of the Bijū. The attack was completely unprovoked, or so it seemed.

In the Hokage Tower, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sat at his desk with his pipe in his mouth. He stole a glance at the crib next to his desk and sighed. His ANBU guards hidden in the shadows remained ever watchful. Hiruzen sighed and stroked his beard, he was getting too old for this. All he wanted was to retire and spend much-needed time with his son and grandson, was that too much to ask? He sighed once more and rubbed his temples. Suddenly, a bright flash of light burst in the middle of his office and a pillar of flame ignited on the ground in front of his desk. The flame expanded and it looked like a flaming Phoenix holding a small bundle in its talons. It gently laid the bundle on the ground and fixed a pointed stare at the Hokage.

It spoke no words but its intent was clear: _'Look after it.'_ The bird of flame then let out a mighty screech and vanished into thin air, like the embers of a roaring fire losing their heat. Hiruzen rose in a stupor and headed towards the bundle, his ANBU following closely behind him. He knelt down and picked up the bundle almost dropping it in surprise when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He held it at arm's length and wildly looked for a place to put it, running about the room like a madman. The ANBU attempted to hide their laughter, but a few snorts and snickers escaped them. Finally, Hiruzen saw the occupied crib. He ran to it like a man finding an oasis in the desert and placed the crying baby inside next to another baby with golden blonde hair.

The baby immediately stopped crying and Hiruzen sighed. He turned and leveled a death glare on the ANBU. "If anyone finds out about this... I'll assign you nothing but D-Ranks for the next year!" The ANBU immediately straightened and stifled their laughter. Hiruzen nodded and turned to the baby he put inside the crib. There were words stitched onto the blanket he was wrapped in. "Jonathon Logan Summers, ne?"

**HM: And that's a wrap!**

**Gin: A little to the left.**

**Rancess: Here?**

**Gin: Perfect.**

**Melchior: I have the cake and Bartok's getting the champagne.**

**HM: What... are you guys doing?**

**Gin: *blows up balloon* What does it look like? It's a welcoming party for the new OC.**

**HM: But...**

**Melchior: No worries mon ami, we won't blow anything up... probably.**

**Rancess: That was ONE TIME!**

**Melchior: Right... and there's a large scorch mark on the banner... why?**

**Rancess: ... shut up.**

**Melchior: :P**

**HM: Guys.**

**Gin: *huff* this *huff* party stuff *pant* is *wheeze* hard work.**

**HM: You guys...**

**Percy: *drinks punch***

**Melchior: Idiota! *smacks Percy's hand* You wait until it actually starts! Onestamente, sei stato cresciuto in una stalla?**

**Percy: *stares blankly* I have no idea what you just said... but... back at your mom!**

**Melchior: ...**

**Rancess: *gasps***

**Gin: TO THE BUNKER! *grabs HM and runs***

**Rancess: Wait! Don't leave me! *starts climbing down ladder***

**Melchior: *roars***

**Percy: *runs***

**Melchior: Reviens ici et mourir comme un homme!**

**Melchior and Percy: *run out of room***

**Others: *peek out of bunker***

***see party room completely trashed***

**Gin: My... my creation... *sinks to knees***

**Rancess: *pats shoulder* Um... there, there?**

**HM: Well if you guys would've **_**listened **_**to me, you would've known that he won't be joining us till chapter three or four.**

**Gin: *slowly turns* So all of this... was for **_**nothing**_**?**

**HM: Pretty much.**

**Gin: *summons bow* Oh Hylian~!**

**HM: Squeak! *runs***

**Gin: *chases***

**Rancess: *sweatdrops* Well, it seems that it falls upon me to close the chapter. I humbly request that you review this chapter and let us know what you, the readers, thought of this. Any manner of feedback and input is welcome. Constructive critisism, pleads for updating, and general observations are all encouraged. Though if you leave a flame... *ignites lightsaber* things will not go well for you. With that, I shall take my leave. See you next chapter, and may the Force be with you all. *bows***

***cries of pain from both Percy and HM***

**Rancess: *sighs* Now I'm the one who has to clean all this up.**


End file.
